


One Night Only

by starfleetinginterest



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Gen, Prom, Tags and rating are subject to change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetinginterest/pseuds/starfleetinginterest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of vignettes centered around Asagao Academy's prom, complete with disastrous dance moves, spiked punch, and a robot Prom Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Only

**Author's Note:**

> Hana has ruined her dress and is despairing about not being able to go to prom. Enter: nine boys and one best friend becoming her fairy godmothers, no magic required. (Part 1 of 2)

Hana breathed one last sigh into the tangle of taffeta that was supposed to be her prom dress. The fabric, now stained with her frustrated tears, was ruined, along with her plans for the dance. Even if she didn’t eat for a week, there was no way she could scrape up enough money to buy a nice enough dress, and with prom now less than twenty-four hours away, there wasn’t any time for another attempt at sewing her own. Despite her misery, she swallowed back another round of sobs and dumped the “dress” into the garbage. There was no sense in keeping it, after all, not after the mess she had made of it. And after the drama club was kind enough to give her some of their leftover fabric from Jon’s self-penned bird horror play… Hana felt like such an idiot. She also felt her skin drying out from her stale tears. With the knowledge that prom was tomorrow and she was dressless sitting heavy in her chest, she grabbed a hand towel and headed for the door, hoping to clean herself up in the bathroom before the nighttime shower rush.

But when she neared the door, she heard voices outside. _Lots_ of voices. Lots of  _boy_ voices.

“I want to give it to her!”  
“So do I!”  
“I should do it.”  
“Why _you_?”  
“Guys –”  
“Without _me_ –”  
“You’re going to wreck it!”  
“– let me –”  
“Give me it!”  
“– you – “  
“ _Stop!_ ”  
“I –”

Hana flung the door open. Standing outside her room were all of the Normal Boots guys, each frozen in place at her sudden appearance. Mai was also there, leaning against the opposite wall and apparently taking some sort of delight in watching the boys squabble. But over what?

Mai left her place on the wall, parted the sea of sheepish boys like she was Moses, and took something from Paul’s hands. As she brought it closer, Hana could see that it was a crisp white gift box wrapped up with a gold ribbon. “Hana,” Mai said, “This is for you.”

“From all of us,” PBG added. Hana looked to each of the boys’ faces, and they all smiled back at her. Well, all of them except for Shane, who avoided her gaze but couldn’t keep the color out of his cheeks. Finally, Hana’s eyes rested on Mai, who was still holding the box out to her. After tossing her towel over her shoulder, Hana accepted the gift with trembling hands.

“W-What is this?” she asked.

“Open it and you’ll find out!” Mai countered with a giggle. She stepped back to give the boys a better view, choosing to stand next to Jirard, who was just as excited as she was. Really, if someone could have figured out how to harness the anticipation buzzing between the ten people assembled in front of Hana, that would have been the end of any and all energy crises. Taking a deep breath, she carefully undid the bow, watching it fall open to reveal the name _Kasumi_ emblazoned on the box in ocean blue script.

_It wasn’t… they **didn’t** …_

Hana removed the lid, which tumbled to the floor when she saw what was inside the box. A dress. She let the bottom half of the box fall as she lifted it gently out with both hands, eyes following the fabric as it unfolded before her. A translucent mesh overlay created a high, round neckline on powder blue chiffon with appliques like little silver leaves adoring the bodice. It puffed out at the bottom, reminding Hana of a princess’s dress, and looked like it would hit around her calves.

It was beautiful… the most beautiful dress she had ever seen, let alone held in her hands. Tears instantly filled her eyes, making the boys flinch as one entity. 

“Happy tears,” Mai reminded them, “Right Hana?”

“Right!” Hana answered enthusiastically, face breaking into a grin. However, her face fell when she remembered how much the dress must have cost. Even splitting it across ten people – they didn’t need to spend their money on her. “I… I couldn’t. I can’t accept this!”

Mai had obviously expected this. “Yes you can!” she chirped, enveloping Hana in a hug. Jirard joined in, followed by PBG.

“We’re not going to take it back, so you might as well keep it,” Satch said as he found his way into the growing cuddle puddle. Jared, Paul, Nick, Josh, and Jon weren’t far behind, and soon it was just Shane off to the side. At least three hands shot out to drag him in, and the group hug was complete. And so it was decided: Hana would keep the dress, and display it in all its glory on prom night.

The tears kept falling, but she couldn’t stop smiling.


End file.
